Weatherstripping is conventionally used for doors and windows to provide a seal. In a common practice, the doors or windows would have a channel into which the weatherstripping would be inserted with pile fibers extending outwardly from the backing face thereby obtaining the seal. A disadvantage with these arrangements as practiced in the prior art is in the encounter of objectionable friction in attempting to slide the weatherstripping into the channels. In this regard, the pile fibers while initially in an erect condition tend to lose that erect condition and adversely affect the seal.